


Broken White Mess

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: What if Sam survived the snap and Bucky didn’t?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love to binge write, another Winterfalcon, my winter soldier and falcon.

“What’s my favourite colour?” Bucky asked while stretching his legs across him, resting it in Sam’s lap.

 

“Red cos it reminds you of me!” Sam said enthusiastically. Bucky just smile wider, Bucky didn’t had any favourite colours, but when Sam said red, yup now his favourite colour was red.

 

“So how do i like my coffee?” Bucky asked again

 

“Hmmmm dark like your man, also 2 sugar cubes, cos sweet like me!” Sam grinned back, Bucky wasn’t a coffee person, he preferred his beers and cold drinks more, but he likes to sit at cafes with Sam, drinking coffee even if it was bitter to him, but it always taste perfect when he’s with sam. 

 

“Okay last question, am i a dog or a cat person?” Bucky asked again,

 

“you’re a bird person, you’re a falcon person to be exact!” Sam laughed, yes Bucky was definitely a falcon person, he didn’t know when or how he was in love with this dude, they didn’t start on a good foot, or even stayed friends, but they fought together during Civil War, he knew Sam would always have Steve’s back, but now he was always at Bucky side. Bucky was thankful for that.

 

Right now they were at Wakanda, just enjoying the summer heat, Sam took a week off to spend his time with his man, he was thankful Captain gave him some leave, he always treasured the time spent with Bucky. Sam didn’t know when he was interested in this broken white mess, but he was Sam’s broken white mess, Sam would always take a week off, every few months, just to go to Wakanda and visit Bucky, Bucky would always take him around Wakanda, even to his farm, where he showed Sam his goats, he named his favourite Sam, and the stubborn one Steve, the arrogant looking one Tony, the annoying twins Clint and Natasha, and the new born Peter. 

 

Bucky was always proud of his goats, he would always write to Sam bout it. Sometimes when they were free, Sam would facetime Bucky, talking bout his rough day on a mission, or Bucky would showed him new tricks he taught Sam the goat, they would laugh and sometimes fall asleep infront the camera. 

 

If anyone were to asked if Sam was in love, he would drop everything and admit he was definitely in love with Bucky, his Bucky.

 

Infinity War came, “God i love this place!” Bucky exclaimed, looking at the sky, Sam smiled at his direction

 

“God, I love him!” Sam thought. 

 

“If this gonna be our last war together, I’m so gonna marry you Wilson!” Bucky said, smiling widely

 

“Is that a proposal or a threat,Barnes?” Sam asked with a smirk.

 

“ why? Sam Wilson-Barnes sounds kinda nice you know” Bucky said, winking at Sam, Sam could only blushed. 

 

They started the war, fighting for their life, for Wakanda, for Earth. Sam could hear Bucky grunting through the com, “You okay there Bucky Bear?” Sam asked.

 

“ Yeah, perfectly fine over here, there’s a raccoon wanting to buy my arm” Bucky grunted back, he was out of breath. It has been awhile since he fought anyone, he had to catch his breath a couple of times, he could hear Sam was exhausted.

 

“Hey Sammy Baby, you alright?” Bucky said, he was worried for Sam.

 

“ Yeah, i think so, I’m starting to hate this guy!” Sam shouted. That’s when the big guy came, Thanos, everyone wanted to beat the shit out of him, everyone did but nobody could, when Thor came and stab him, and Thanos fucking snapped, everything was fading, Sam heard bucky called for Steve, he saw Bucky faded, he saw Wanda And T’challa faded too, he waited for his turn, but it never came, “Bucky!” He cried, holding his ashes, Sam’s heart was broken.

 

“Bucks!” Sam shouted, as he laid in bed, sweating, another nightmare, 6 months has passed, his heart was still broken, he laid in bed, wearing one of Bucky’s sweatshirt, he held the pillow closer to him, Bucky’s scent was still strong, like as he never left. Sam could only cry back to sleep, he truly missed his Bucky Bear. His phone lights up by the night stand, indicating a notification.

 

From Captain Rogers :

We have a way to bring back the rest, gear up soldier, I’ll be waiting at the compound.

 

To Captain Rogers:

Roger that Cap, will be in soon.

 

Maybe, just maybe, there were a chance to bring his love back, wait for me Bucks, I’m gonna save you.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam walks into the compound, his heart ache at the memories. This very compound where he would walked around video calling with Bucky. Where he would show Bucky where his room was, or the common spaces they shared, he would seat on the sofa and talked for hours. Sam sighs as he pushes the meeting room door open, he stood by the door and scan the room. 

 

It has been 5 years since he seen them all, he and Natasha was always updated about anything, he and Steve had their runs, and the raccoon and Thor was there, Bruce too was seated in the chair. “ Hey there buddy, how you’ve been?” Tony asked as he pats his back, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

 

“ Hey Tony, I’m good, since when were you back here?” Sam asked as he slings his arms over Tony’s shoulder. Tony pulls out a chair and plops down.

 

“ Back here about a month after the snap happened, married with a kid now though. And now I’m back here to save your boyfriend, and my Peter.” Tony replies as he sips his coffee. Sam just nods. Steve came in and starts the briefing. Sam looks around the room, he can see Clint and Rhodey giving each other knowing looks, the little smile from Bruce and Natasha, he even sees the small sparks in Tony’s eyes.

 

The plan was simple, according to Scott, get back in time, get our needed stones and get back here. And snap with the new gauntlet, easy peasy they said. But no one knew that by getting the soul stone, you have to sacrifice someone, and for that everyone would regret it, especially Sam. He didn’t want to hurt anyone at all, when he found out who sacrificed themselves, he locked himself away for the day, he held his phone close to him, watching the videos they made, listening to their voice, he swipes through their photo. “ This is not only for You and Bucky, but the entire universe, we’re doing it for them, Trust me Sam, we can make it, we can do it.” They reassured him.

 

“Sam, we’re doing it now, let’s go.” Steve said as he walks into Sam’s room. Sam just got up and nods, he grabs his wings and prepare for whatever shit gonna happen. As they gathered in one of the rooms, Tony wearing his suit with Clint next to him, Tony using his shield to cover them up, Steve in his own suit, holding his shields up too, Sam puts up his wings and covers himself, while Thor and Raccoon were next to him, Bruce stood there closer to Steve and Scott who too was suited up.

 

As one of them puts on the gauntlet, their power was so strong, lights from the stones fills up the room, and they snapped. It felt like nothing happened, but Scott walked out from the room, and watched the tree outside, birds was chirping again. Clint phones was ringing and it was Laura, and he picks it up, Sam just stood there and watch, but where is Bucky though. Sam sighs and left the room, maybe Bucky was gone forever. He went back to his room and showered and sleep, he had a long day after all.

 

Sam woke up with an armed wrapped around his waist, messy haired human on his chest, and it wasn’t light breathing, Sam felt the person moved, he felt the person held him tighter, he looks down just in time for the person to open their eyes, he smiles when they locked eyes, “ Hey there love.” Bucky greets him. Sam teared up, god he missed Bucky. Sam leans down and kisses his lips softly. Which Bucky kisses him back.

 

“5 years love, I waited for 5 fucking years to have you back in my arms.” Sam whispers as he pulls back from Bucky, to admire his eyes, they were still the amazing blue eyes he loved. Sam runs his fingers through Bucky messy brown locks.

 

“ I know love, i know. I’m sorry for what happen to us, I’m really sorry, never once i ever stopped missing you.” Bucky sobs as he rubs his face on Sam’s chest. Sam kisses his forehead.

 

“ it’s okay love, it really is. Now you’re here, back in my arms, I’m thankful for that.” Sam reassures him, rubbing his back and kissing his messy lock, Sam kept reassuring him, soothing him, and soon sleep invited them.

 

Sam woke up next morning, to an empty bed, he sat up and sighs, it must have been another bad dream, he was about to get up, when the bathroom door swings open and Bucky walks out from it, with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his messy wet locks, he threads his fingers in them and look up, “Hey love.” Bucky greets him. Only for Sam to get up and ran to him, throwing himself onto Bucky, which Bucky gladly caught.

 

“God! I missed you James Barnes!” Sam whines as he buries his face against the crook of Bucky’s neck.

 

“ I missed you too, Sam Wilson-Barnes.” Bucky replies as he held Sam tighter. Sam pulls away and looks at him confused.

 

“ What? I did propose to you, remember?” Bucky said as he looks at Sam, hugging him around his waist. Sam smiles at him.

 

“ And the wedding is 5 years late, love.” Sam replies him, “And also no ring.” Sam said as he points to his empty fingers.

 

Bucky chuckles as he nuzzles into Sam’s neck, “ But you’re still faithful to me, all this while.” Bucky replies.

 

“Well i have these, aren’t i?” Sam replies, as he pulls out the dog tags Bucky gave him way before the war happened, he kisses it and smiles at Bucky.

 

Bucky sighs as he hugs Sam around his waist, “God i love you Sam Wilson-Barnes.” Bucky sighs into the embrace.

 

“And i love you too James Wilson-Barnes.” Sam whispers as he kisses Bucky’s forehead. 5 years apart and they still loved each other like they first did.


End file.
